creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icydice
Archives: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Icydice/archive ---- Archiving When archiving, all you have to do is go into source mode and copy the source directly, then paste that into the archive (using source mode, of course, lol). By the way, good luck on the rollback thing. I'm sure you'll do great. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:06, April 14, 2018 (UTC) RE: Discord I do. Just sent an invite your ID. Vngel W (talk) 14:38, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey Seen your stories. You have a lot of potential; you could possibly be the next HumboldtLycanthrope. Have you read the stories: *Penpal *Borrasca *Borrasca V *I Dared My Best Friend to Ruin My Life - He's Succeeding If you haven't, I recommend you check them out, they're quite good reads (best pastas imo) and you can use them for inspiration in your stories. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 10:10, April 18, 2018 (UTC) TheGuyWithH2O Congrats Hey man, Just wanted to say you look good in green. JohnathanNash (talk) 02:16, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion, dude. Now all that's left is to ask for a raise. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:22, April 20, 2018 (UTC) I had to do a double-take when I saw all that green in the feed. I was like: when the hell did I do edits last nights? Then I took a closer look and realized it was you lol. Hey, congrats, man. Glad to have you aboard! Side Note: So, there was a raise. Son-of-a... Vngel W (talk) 11:42, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, just wanted to drop by to say congrats on the promotion. Best wishes! [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:41, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Oops I did it again Hoi!!! You promised to review my latest Crappy pasta on the workshop. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Thanks! Thanks for the congrats and the discord link! Jdeschene (talk) 00:00, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Heyo! Heyo! I love your work, saw your comment, and decided to leave a link to my story on my page for you. If you ever need anyone to review your stories, don't be afraid to ask me. ChickenNuggets (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2018 (UTC) The signature is always greener Things have been hectic lately, but I noticed that your signature turned green. Either your signature has become horribly poisoned or you've gotten a promotion! Either way it's time to pour out the medicinal soda pop. Raidra (talk) 00:33, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Sure thing. Toss your story in the workshop, and I'll try to give it the review it deserves. My confidence in giving reviews is a bit shaky, so I could use the practice. Lol! --Kolpik (talk) 03:29, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Huzzah, indeed! You're certainly welcome. :-D Medicinal soda- the hottest drink around! Thank you. You too. Raidra (talk) 19:28, April 29, 2018 (UTC) 'Narration?' Hey Icydice, I'm messaging you today about your story "All Too Human" I came across it and enjoyed it very much. Now, even though it's marked with a CC BY-SA license, I wanted to try and contact you directly. I run a channel on YouTube and wanted to know if you'd be comfortable with me adapting the story into a narration. Thanks for your time, The Voice of Insanity https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnobv9olur5E9rAIFlhfyIQ TheVoiceofInsanity (talk) 03:34, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Artwork roasting on an open fire Check it out- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Throwback_Thursday:_Oddly_Drawn_Helicopter. Raidra (talk) 17:49, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Just some input, but... I think you've gone way beyond "new to this wiki", my dude! That's what I am! SoDaft Potato (talk) 00:21, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Watched the video. Subscribed instantly. "Today I baked my mom chocolate muffins. She smiled and said: "Yum". My real Mom is allergic to chocolate!!" I think my own brain literally exploded with questions. SoDaft Potato (talk) 00:50, May 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Thanks You're welcome. There was many-a-chuckle. Happy birthday! You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you? :-D I don't remember if I've shown you this yet (so I apologize if I have), but here's a video I always think about when people talk about birthdays. Raidra (talk) 12:31, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :Happy B-day as well! :Vngel W (talk) 12:36, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Jumpin' in on the Boithday Twain... The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 20:10, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I think you might've burned yourself out, take a break. Come back stronger than ever. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) RE: Funky Text It is the beautiful-est thing I've ever seen! Good story, it's a nice piece for the contest and works well with the theme. My sincerest gratitude goes to you for submitting this next part. Nice fourth wall break, too. To reiterate: Moth, Not Even Once. ''The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 19:21, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Sure Thing! Happy to read your ritual pasta! Love those things. Stand by. :-) J. Deschene (talk) 16:26, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Roll the ice Hello, Icy. You have proven yourself once more as a lucky charm, after reading your entry to the recent contest, I have finally found a way to write something I've come up a looooooong time ago but couldn't glue together. I am gonna use a "live" monologue kind of story to write it. Danke, senor. Also, be sure to rip me a new one in the WW (Alone in my room) much needed ripping is required. Thanks agian. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) You are welcome, Icy! There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) You do (review) requests? I don't often ask anyone to review my crap, but I want to know what you think of the story Neon I've submitted to the WW, Roller of the Chilling Dice, since you've reviewed much better stuff than mine. I've got a couple reviews, but it's the best thing I think I've put out so far (Up for debate, favor is favor). So, are you up to it? It's A-OK if you're not. Just asking. No pressure... ... Absolutely' nooooo 'pressure... The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 00:05, June 22, 2018 (UTC) I am feeling great appreciation! Enjoy! The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 00:13, June 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: olleH I've been meaning to read the contest submissions but I got real busy lately -- the only exception was Hopeless's because he asked for a review prior to. You can probably tell my activity has been on the low side. Nonetheless, I will gladly check it out! Vngel W (talk) 00:22, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Review of Another Senseless Ritual Icydice, The system isn't letting me post a review of the story as a comment beneath. I tried three times. I went over the story per your request but I am not a ritual pasta person. They seem like a scavenger hunt with a demon. I don't trust demons. When I see one I go the other way. So that makes me a lousy reviewer. To my (prejudiced and ignorant) self, the story seems like some merciless editing could tighten it up. I get how things loop back to the title. I also applaud your good use of the English language. DrBobSmith (talk) 23:13, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, Icydice! If you'll recall, I'm the one who posted in the forums about narrating various Creepypastas. You told me I could use yours, and I mentioned I'd be posting it on social media. Since then, I've decided to create a YouTube channel narrating scary stories -- including Creepypastas. I'm about 98% done with the editing now, and I'm proud to say that your story is the first video I've made! Basically, I'm writing this to ask if you'd like your story to be the first video on my YouTube channel. :) Thank you! The link is as follows if you'd like to see it: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi_0J4Zm1qwiYVSGRsA0_Bg?view_as=subscriber -- Spirit SpiritVoices (talk) 02:44, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Eat a Snickers Well... to be honest, I cried myself to sleep during nap time today after seeing your comments. I'm just kidding, I did find them to be kind of irrational, considering how you're like "racism is fine if it's for the sake of a plot BUT YOU MUST RESPECT THE DEAD GOD DAMN IT BASTARDS!!!1" Oh well... it's all good. A few things though; I've also been having some stressful days lately. So, I'm kind of exploading all over too. I never knew you were half black... Teach me how to get popular on youtube and, do you think I am capable of coping up with a VR game's plot so sinister it would warrant a good Creepypasta? And finally, I suggest you eat a snickers. Best regards, There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) I call this one "The Campfire Song Song" Hello! I've generally been doing well, though I've also been trying to recover from that trap video. Yesterday I had to have a bit of glass removed from my foot. Thankfully they were able to get it with tweezers. I was surprised at how small it was because it hurt so much, yet it was smaller than half a sesame seed. Removing it has made a world of difference. Today I was able to walk to my local Pizza Hut and back with no problems. We had a low-key Fourth of July. We watched fireworks on TV, and some people on my street had fireworks too, so I went out and watched some of those. I've also been working on a draft for a graphic novel. It's good to hear from you. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:11, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :If I don't talk to you again before them, have a good trip! Raidra (talk) 00:36, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of your going away... Have a good ol' fashioned good time! May or may not be headed to Florida tomorrow, schedule keeps changing. Don't get mangled by flies or anything, though I bet that's only me. (I hate putting on bug spray.) I will take time now to possibly mourn some marshmallows if they are roasted. Go out there and have fun for me so I don't have to! The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 00:21, July 8, 2018 (UTC) I have to be a lonely warrior tonight... Startled; the teens took a step back, ''h... h... h... hello... one of them struggled to say. The mysterious figure's eyes lit up in a shade of unnatural blue as it stepped away from the doorway never breaking it's gaze from the teens. "What has brought you hear?" the figure asked attempting to sound as soothing as possible with little success. The gruff voice and shadowy appearence of the figure did little to ease the dread that had built up inside the teens during the few moments that the figure graced them with it's presence. Before they could muster the courage to reply to the figure a third party's voice rang through the hollow hall of the long forgotten building. The voice belonged to a young woman with a clear Northern Irish accent in her speech, "Oh there you are, Robocop! Mr Musk has heard of ye and is dying to meet you." The young woman then stepped out of the shadows concealing her frame. Brushing her knee length dark brown hair away from her face and revealing determined green eyes she proceeded to turn and stare at seemingly nothing as she placed a hand over her mouth as if to whisper a dark secret into a companion's ear after which she said, in a mocking tone, "Psst, don't tell these lads and lasses, but sequels never work!" There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk)